The Masters and the NotSoMuch
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Not a story, but an informational thing.This has a list of all the shinigami who are masters,experts, specialists, practitioners, and those who have not learned some skills at all. Enjoy!


**Who is an Expert at What**

_Master_ Swordsmanship Specialist

Master Swordsmanship Specialists vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. Most Captains are masters, since as the heads of their divisions; they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered skill in order achieve the rank of captain though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami.

Love Aikawa

Sōsuke Aizen

Ulquiorra Cifer

Soifon

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Tia Harribel

Shinji Hirako

Tōshirō Hitsugaya

Gin Ichimaru

Nnoitra Jiruga

Sajin Komamura

Byakuya Kuchiki

Isshin Kurosaki

Shunsui Kyōraku

Kensei Muguruma

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank

Rōjūrō Otoribashi

Starrk

Kaname Tōsen

Jūshirō Ukitake

Retsu Unohana

Kisuke Urahara

Kenpachi Zaraki

This also applies to some lower then the rank of captain who by constant training and battle have achieved the necessary level of swordsmanship skill without having attained the captain position.

Renji Abarai

Ichigo Kurosaki

Ikkaku Madarame

_Expert_ Swordsmanship Specialist

An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, so as to be promoted. This applies also to some higher seated officers as well and in some cases to captains who even though possibly having attained their Bankai, don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat.

Aaroniero Arruruerie

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Momo Hinamori

Shūhei Hisagi

Tetsuzaemon Iba

Maki Ichinose

Izuru Kira

Rukia Kuchiki

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Hiyori Sarugaki

Kaien Shiba

Yoruichi Shihōin

Tessai Tsukabishi

Lisa Yadōmaru

Swordsmanship Specialist

Swordsmanship specialists are those that specialize in the use of swords during combat. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess at the very least this level of skill.

Hachigen Ushōda

**Ma****ster Hand-to-Hand Combatants**

Masters of this art can take on average armed opponents and those many time their size easily, and as mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda. The 2nd Division captain and their 3rd seat, or head of the Detention Unit, are most often the premier masters. In particular the Detention Unit head must prove their mastery of Hakuda to even be considered for the position. This is because the Detention Unit's prison, the Maggots' Nest, is a weapons-free zone. Anyone who enters must be able to, or be under the protection of one able to, completely protect themselves with only their bare hands.

Soifon

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Sajin Komamura

Mashiro Kuna

Yoruichi Shihōin

Kisuke Urahara

**Expert Hand-to-Hand**** Combatants**

Shūhei Hisagi

Ichigo Kurosaki

Nemu Kurotsuchi

Kensei Muguruma

Hiyori Sarugaki

Lisa Yadōmaru

Kenpachi Zaraki

**Hand-to-Hand Combatants**

Rukia Kuchiki

Ikkaku Madarame

Marechiyo Ōmaeda

Hohō Masters

Masters of the technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society. Maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. (Note only those who have trained and achieved mastery either stated or shown, outside any advantage they gain from Shikai, Bankai or otherwise are included in this listing).

Sōsuke Aizen

Soifon

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Byakuya Kuchiki

Shunsui Kyōraku

Yoruichi Shihōin

Jūshirō Ukitake

Kisuke Urahara

Hohō Experts

Experts of the technique are considerably fast and are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others but none the less their application of the technique is highly advanced.

Renji Abarai

Love Aikawa

Shinji Hirako

Tōshirō Hitsugaya

Gin Ichimaru

Nanao Ise

Mashiro Kuna

Ichigo Kurosaki

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Kensei Muguruma

Marechiyo Ōmaeda

Rōjūrō Otoribashi

Kaname Tōsen

Retsu Unohana

Lisa Yadōmaru

Shūhei Hisagi

Hohō Practitioners

Practitioners of the technique can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Hohō while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Those practitioners that maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded.

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Momo Hinamori

Tetsuzaemon Iba

Izuru Kira

Sajin Komamura

Isane Kotetsu

Rukia Kuchiki

Ikkaku Madarame

Rangiku Matsumoto

Those Who Have yet to learn Hohō

Those in this category possesses no skill for Hohō and instead rely on walking to get where they need to be or have trained extensively to enhance their natural speed to a level allowing them move considerably fast though decidedly under that of shunpo.

Hanatarō Yamada

Kenpachi Zaraki


End file.
